The Farmer's Niece
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: What would happen if Olivia lived on a farm with her uncle Don Cragen? Add Elliot working there to the mix and you have EO! A lot is different from the show, but it's still the same characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! You guys are the best. I changed a lot of thing from the show. You probably could've already guessed that from the summary. I hope you like it. The idea just kind of popped into my head. Love you guys!**

"Elliot if you need a job, go down to Farmer Cragen's. I'm sure he's got a job for you." Bernie said.

Elliot stood up from the table. "I guess I'll talk to him. I just need a summer job though. I can't stay for the winter."

"I doubt he wants you to." Bernie chuckled.

Elliot smiled and kissed his mom on the cheek. "Bye Mom."

"Bye Elliot." She smiled.

Elliot grabbed the keys to his rusted out, blue pick up truck. He went out the door and jumped off of the porch. He got into his truck and put the key in the ignition. "C'mon, start." He pleaded before turning the key. The engine roared to life.

Elliot smiled and let out a sigh of relief. He drove onto the road and headed for Farmer Cragen's house. He watched the different animals run onto the road and then run back into the ditch.

He turned onto Cragen's driveway. The dirt that he stirred up made it hard to look through the back. He pulled up in front of the house where he saw Cragen. Elliot got out.

"Elliot Stabler!" He yelled smiling.

"Hey Don." Elliot smiled shaking his hand. "I came by to see if you needed help this summer on the farm. I need a job."

"Yeah, I could use a few extra hands." Cragen said.

"Don, where do you keep the cerel?" Someone yelled from inside the house.

"I'll show you in a minute. Why don't you come out here? I'd like to introduce you to someone." Don yelled.

Pretty soon, the most beautiful woman Elliot had ever seen came walking through the front door. She had on old, worn out blue jeans and a red, plaid shirt that was tied together right above her stomach. Her hair was staight and went down to her shoulder.

"Olivia, I'd like you to meet Elliot Stabler. Elliot, this is my neice Olivia Benson." He smiled.

Elliot held out his hand which she took gladly. Elliot felt the rush of electricity run through his arm. "Nice to meet you, Olivia."

"Nice to meet you too, Elliot." She smiled warmly.

They never broke eye contact until Cragen spoke up again.

"Elliot is going to work for us this summer. Hopefully, it will take some work off of John and me." Cragen smiled.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Well, don't give him all the work."

Just then, a motorcycle came into the driveway. The rider took off the helmet when he parked. "Olivia, you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." She yelled. She turned back to Don. "I'll be back in a few hours. Brian is just taking me down to Alex's."

"Yeah, whatever. That guy is nothing but trouble. Call me when you get to Alex's though." Don said.

"Always." She said hugging her uncle. She turned to Elliot and smiled. "I'll see you around." She hopped off the porch and grabbed the spare helmet. She waved one last time before getting on the bike.

Elliot watched as they drove away. "Cassidy is back in town?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, he came back from Ohio last week." Don said as they started towards the barn.

"Ohio? He's going to college in Ohio?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah. I was thrilled. He's got this thing for Olivia that he really needs to get over. I don't want to have to find my shot gun." Don smirked.

Elliot laughed. "Where does Olivia go?"

"She's over in Minnesota. She's going to the Twin Cities. I told her she should just go to college here in Wisconsin, but who listens to their uncle. She came here a few days ago." Don said.

"I'm pretty close to there." Elliot smiled.

They reached the barn and Don lead him to the horses. "Okay, the only thing I mainly need help with is the horses. You can clean there pens and feed them. Clean their hooves and bathe them. When you clean their pens, put them outside in the field. Don't worry; we have a fence." Don said.

Elliot smiled. "Okay, I think I got it. I'll get back in the swing of things after a while. It's only been three years."

"Only is the key word there. Also, don't worry about them getting their exercise. Olivia usually keeps them in shape." Don smirked.

"Okay, does it matter where I start?" Elliot asked picking up the pitch fork.

"Nope, if you need anything, I'll be back with the bull. I swear every year he gets more moody." Don said leaving the barn.

Elliot chuckled and got to work. He lead the horses out of the barn and into the field one by one. He watched them run and play with each other. He started cleaning the third pen when he heard the motorcycle. He turned to watch her.

Olivia got off the bike and took off her helmet. "Thanks again for the ride Brian. I apprieciate it."

"No problem. How about I pick you up Friday and we go out for dinner?" Brian asked.

"Brian, I've told you. I don't feel like we should date. It didn't work out in high school and I think we should leave it at that." Olivia sighed.

Brian grabbed her wrist. "C'mon Olivia, I messed up in high school. We're in high school now. I've changed."

"I've made my choice Brian. Now, let go of me." Olivia said sternly ripping her wrist from his grasp.

"Fine, just don't call me up anymore asking for rides. I'm not a taxi service here." Brian said.

"Of course you're not, I'd rather date the cabbie driver." Olivia smirked. She stepped back as Brian took over down the driveway. "Moron." Olivia mumbled. She walked into the barn. "Don?... Don? I'm home."

"He's taking care of the bull right now." A voice said from up above.

Olivia jumped and looked up. There was Elliot, leaning over the railing watching her. "Oh, what are you doing up there?"

"Don told me my job was to take care of the horses. I was looking for the shovel. Last time I worked here it was up here, but I can't find it." Elliot said.

Olivia smiled. "That's because it's down here. My cousins and I sleep up there when the whole family is over."

"Oh, that explains a lot." Elliot chuckled climbing down the ladder.

Olivia grabbed the shovel from the closet Don built the summer before. "Here you go." She said handing over the shovel.

Elliot smiled and grabbed the shovel. He felt the butterflies build in his stomach when their hands brushed by each other. "Uh, Don told me that you go to college in the cities."

"Yeah, I want to be a high school science teacher. How about you? Where do you go?" Olivia asked.

"I live in Roseville. I go to Minneapolis Business College. I'm going to become an accountant." Elliot smirked.

"Roseville is 15 minutes away from Metropolitian. Small world." Olivia smirked.

"Olivia!" Don said coming into the barn.

"Hey Don." Olivia smiled.

"I told you to tell me when you came back." Don said.

"I know. I got back a few minutes ago. I thought you were in here. I bumped into Elliot." Olivia smiled.

"Oh, uh, what did Alex know?" Don asked.

"Not a whole lot." Olivia smiled.

"Of course." Don said. "Olivia, why don't you show Elliot around? It's been a while since he's been here."

"Uh, sure. Let's go." Olivia smiled.

Elliot put down the shovel and followed Olivia out of the barn and towards the fields. "So, Don's your uncle, where do you live?"

"Uh, until a few years ago I lived with my mom out in New York. It got to hard to live with her. I moved out here with my uncle and stayed." Olivia said.

"New York is a lot different from here." Elliot said.

"Tell me about it. I got here and I couldn't fall asleep because it was too quiet. How pathetic is that? I was used to police sirens and honking horns. We get crickets and frogs here. Sometimes, they're not even out." Olivia laughed.

Elliot laughed. "If you wanted noise, just go down to the ditch off of highway 10. You usually hear some barking dogs and the sound of screetching tires every once in a while."

Olivia laughed. "Thanks for the advice. If I ever miss New York and will go down there."

They walked for a little while just in the silence of each other. They both noticed that they were walking in sync.

"How long have you lived here?" Olivia asked.

"Uh, my whole life actually. My parents moved here when my older brother was born." Elliot said.

"How many brothers do you have?" Olivia asked. She was intrigued by this. She never grew up with anyone really. Having a brother or sister was always something she wanted.

"I have three brothers and two sisters. We all pick on each other to the point where we're wrestling each other. It's pretty funny if you're not the one being beat up." Elliot chuckled.

Olivia laughed. "I don't have any siblings."

"Really? Lucky, you got your own room." Elliot chuckled.

Olivia laughed. "That was nice, but I wouldn't have minded a little brother or sister. Growing up by yourself can be lonely."

"I could see that. I would've let you borrow one of mine, but it would've cost you a dollar." Elliot smirked.

Olivia laughed. "Selling your siblings, there's something for the news to cover."

"I can see it now. _Kid sold for a dollar by her brother. Why didn't he sell two of them while he was at it._" Elliot chuckled. Olivia laughed again. Elliot was starting to fall in love with that laugh.

They both walked up to the fence and looked at the horses. There was seven horses in the field. Elliot recognized some of them, but others he didn't know.

"Which one is your favorite?" Olivia asked gesturing to the horses.

"Probably Dallas, he was here a few summers ago. He's so much fun to ride. He wasn't even mean to me. That shocked me, because that one in the corner, Buster, bit my ass the first day on the job." Elliot chuckled.

Olivia laughed. "Well, I'm glad Dallas was nice to you. She's my horse so I've tried to make her polite as possible. Don't worry about Buster, he's just been crabby ever since we stopped riding him. He's getting to the point where a ride winds him and makes him sick."

"How old is he?" Elliot asked.

"He'll be 27 next month. He's actually my horse's father." Olivia smirked.

"Really, their personalities are so different. Dallas must've gotten more traits from his mother." Elliot said.

"He probably did. He was born a week after I got here. His mother died when she was delivering. I've basically been his mommy from the start. He's my baby." Olivia smiled as the horse ran over to her.

Dallas was a brown and white horse with brown hair. He had long muscular legs. He came over making as much noise as he could.

"Hey Dallas, how's my baby?" Olivia asked in a voice most people would save for a baby. She patted the horse's neck and rubbed his chest.

"So, some of these horses I don't know. I know Buster, Dallas, Jessie, and Ranger. Who are the others?" Elliot asked.

"Well, that tan one over there is Lucky. That one eating is Blaze. She's a girl by the way. Those two in the corner are twins. I named them. The black one is Shits and the white one is Giggles." Olivia smiled.

Elliot laughed. "Shits and Giggles?"

"I don't know what was going through my head, but that popped up. They respond to the names pretty well." Olivia chuckled.

Elliot laughed some more and stroked Dallas's neck. His hand rubbed over Olivia's once. Again, he felt his hand tingle from her touch. He could tell she felt it too because she was smiling just as big as he was.

"Uh, Olivia?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah?" Olivia said turning to him.

Elliot smiled. "Uh, would you like to go out with me maybe Friday night for dinner?"

Olivia smiled. "I would love to. Just tell me where so I know what to where."

Elliot chuckled. "I'll make sure of that."

"Olivia! It's time for you to take one of these guys down the trail." Don yelled from the barn.

"Okay." Olivia yelled back. She turned back to Elliot. "You want to come with? You can ride ranger. He's almost as fun as Dallas."

"Sure." Elliot chuckled.

Olivia took his hand and ran with him towards the barn.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! You guys are great! Sorry it took so long to update. I should let you know now that the 16 through the 21 I'll be in Colorado. Don't expect updates then. Love you all.**

Elliot helped Olivia saddle up the horses. Of course, she didn't need much help. She actually turned out helping Elliot. They lead the horses out of the barn and got on.

"Lead the way, Ms. Benson." Elliot smirked. He let Olivia a head of him.

Olivia chuckled at him and turned her horse around to face him. "Can you keep up, Mr. Stabler?"

"I think I can keep up." Elliot smirked.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. She turned her horse back around and tugged on the reins. Dallas took off down the path.

Elliot's jaw dropped. He quickly got his composure and tugged on his reins. Ranger took off after them. Elliot followed Olivia until she slowed down near a river. She got off her horse and rubbed his neck.

Elliot followed suit. He watched as Olivia sat down on a rock by the water and smile at him. Elliot chuckled and sat down next to her.

"You sure know how to ride." Elliot said hitting her knee with his own.

"Yeah, living with a guy who owns horses kind of becomes a learned skill." Olivia chuckled.

Elliot laughed with her. "Sorry, I just didn't think that you were going to take off like that."

"That's fine. You kept up." Olivia chuckled.

Elliot took a chance and put his arm around Olivia. He was relieved when she smiled and scooted closer to him. That's when Elliot inhaled her scent. It waffled up his nose and warmed him.

Olivia smiled as she felt safe in his embrace. It felt good to be safe. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "This is nice."

"Yeah, it is." Elliot smiled down at her. He kissed her forehead.

"Hey, what was your favorite thing to do as a kid?" Olivia asked. She had an idea.

"Uh, probably get in trouble, why?" Elliot asked smiling.

"Did you ever climb any trees?" Olivia asked.

"Uh, yeah. I once broke my arm when I fell out of one." Elliot chuckled.

Olivia smiled. She stood up and took his hand. "Well, I'm thinking you are better now."

"Seriously, I haven't climbed a tree since I was twelve." Elliot smiled.

"Well, you get to do it right now." Olivia chuckled. She grabbed onto two branches and started climbing the tree.

Elliot followed her. She weaved her way around branches. Elliot was surpised at how good she was at it. "So, do you climb trees on a regular basis?"

Olivia laughed. "I do it often enough to know which branches are safe. I broke my leg once falling out of the tree in front of Don's house." She said as she cradled herself in between a few branches that were close enough to sit on.

Elliot smiled at her. She scooted forward and patted the branches behind her. "I don't bite."

Elliot chuckled and climbed behind her so she was in between his legs. Elliot relaxed against the trunk of the tree. He watched as she laid against his chest. Her chest rose and fell in front of him slowly.

"It's really nice up here." Elliot said softly wrapping his arms around her torso.

She wrapped hers around his. "Mmm, yeah it is." Olivia moaned. "I come up here whenever I want to get away from it all."

"What could you possibly want to get away from?" Elliot asked smiling.

Olivia laughed. "You have no idea how crazy life can be sometimes."

"Oh, I think I have an idea. Living with people, whose main purpose seems to be making your life hell, can take a toll." Elliot laughed.

Olivia laughed with him. "What did you do to get away from it all?"

"If I remember right, I would hang pillow from my ceiling and punch the crap out of them. Otherwise, I went down to the high school football field and run." Elliot smirked.

"So, you basically worked out?" Olivia asked chuckling.

"Yeah, I guess." Elliot laughed.

Elliot and Olivia watched as the sun slowly sank down. They climbed back down the tree and got the horses.

"So, how fast are we going to go Trixie?" Elliot asked smirking.

"Who's Trixie?" Olivia asked.

"Have you seen the movie _Speed Racer_?" Elliot asked.

"No." Olivia said simply.

Elliot's jaw dropped. "I need to get you to see that movie."

Olivia laughed as they both trotted back to the farm. They reached the barn and took the horses' equipment off.

When everything was put away, Olivia leaned against the door frame. Elliot put his hand by her head and leaned towards her.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow." Elliot smiled.

"I guess you will." Olivia smirked.

"Olivia!" Don called from the house.

Olivia whipped her head around the corner. Elliot saw something that intrigued him. Olivia yelled back. "I'll be there in a few minutes Don!" She leaned back against the door frame to look at Elliot.

"I should probably go in soon." Olivia said disappointed.

"Okay, I have a question first." Elliot asked.

Olivia looked at him curiously. "What?"

"Where'd you get the tattoo?" Elliot asked. The image of the tattoo was still fresh in his mind. It was a dark red flower with green vines. The words _Faith_, _Hope, _and _Beautiful_ printed on the petals.

Olivia's eyes widened. "What tattoo?"

Elliot smirked. "The one on the back of your neck. When you turned, it kind of showed itself."

Olivia gulped. "I got it last month on my twenty first birthday."

Elliot smiled. "Well, there's something we have in common."

"What? You have the same tattoo." Olivia smiled teasing him.

Elliot smirked. "No, although it is pretty hot on you. I got a tattoo on my twenty first birthday." Elliot unbuttoned the cuff of his plaid shirt and lifted his sleeve to show his tattoo.

Olivia traced the pattern with her finger tip. "This looks pretty hot on you too." She smiled.

Elliot smirked. "Good, I already now that, but it's nice to hear."

Olivia laughed. "Walk me back to the house."

Elliot, not one to say no to a beautiful woman, took her hand and lead her back to the house. When they were passing his truck, they heard a weird noise.

Elliot knew that noise. He blocked Olivia from the truck and looked under it. It wasn't under the truck. He slowly lifted his head and found what he was looking for on the hood of the truck.

Elliot jumped back still blocking Olivia. Olivia gripped his arm. Elliot put his hand on her hip. "Go get Don."

Olivia nodded slowly and went into the house. She made it without attracting the attention of the animal on Elliot's hood.

It hissed at him. Elliot watched it carefully. It shook its tail again making the rattling noise only it makes. Its tough darted out at him and shook.

Pretty soon, Olivia and Don came out. Olivia hurried back over to Elliot when Don turned the light on. Elliot watched as he slowly went down the steps and grabbed a bat.

"No!" Elliot wailed, but it was too late. Don went to town hitting the rattle snake with the baseball bat. The snake flailed around as the bat hit it.

Pretty soon, the snake was getting weaker. Don grabbed his grilling tongs and picked up the snake with them. He tossed it into a bucket and put it in the tailgate of his truck. "I'll get rid of it tomorrow." He said before going back inside.

Elliot stared in horror at his truck. There were dents everywhere on the hood. "My truck!" Elliot whined.

Olivia rubbed his back trying not to laugh. "At least, it still works, right?"

**Please review! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! My friends all love what you guys send me.**

Elliot woke up the Friday morning with a grin on his face. He quickly got dressed and hurried out the front door. He hopped into his truck and drove to Farmer Cragen's house. Olivia told Cragen that her and Elliot were dating the day before. Elliot laughed at the memory.

_Elliot stood behind Olivia in the kitchen. Don was sitting at the table eating his supper._

_"Uh, Don?" Olivia said._

_"Yes Olivia?" He asked._

_"I have something to tell you." Olivia started. "Uh, tomorrow Elliot and I are going out on a date." _

_Don's fork fell out of his hand and clattered on the table. He looked up at them. "Really?"_

_"Yeah, I'm really happy about it." Olivia smiled._

_Don let a grin spread across his face. "My favorite Stabler is dating my favorite neice? This is great!" He yelled._

_"What?!" Olivia spat. "You aren't mad!"_

_"Why would I be mad? I actually like this one." Don smirked and winked._

_Elliot and Olivia laughed. "That went better than I thought." Olivia smiled._

_"No kidding." Elliot chuckled._

Elliot pulled up to the house. He got out and was greeted with Olivia running to him and hugging him. Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She rubbed the nape of his neck gently as they kissed.

When they parted, they leaned their foreheads against each other. They were trying to even out their breathing. They still held each other.

"Hey." Elliot whispered.

Olivia smiled and whispered back. "Hey."

"Hey!" Don yelled from the barn. "Elliot, I get that you adore my neice and everything, but you have a job in here."

Olivia and Elliot chuckled. "I'll be right there." He said before giving Olivia a last kiss. "Be ready for tonight."

"I've been ready all week Stabler." She smiled and smacked his butt before going back into the house.

Elliot jogged to the barn and helped Don with the horses. When Don got in the house, Elliot wanted to try something. He got Buster out of his pen and took him to one of the trails. Elliot pulled on the reins so Buster would follow.

Buster trotted right next to Elliot the whole time. Elliot patted his neck every so often. When they got to the creek, Elliot let Buster drink from it. When he was done, Elliot took him back to the barn.

When Buster was all settled, Olivia came into the barn. "Did Buster enjoy his walk?"

Elliot stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her. She was smiling at him. "You look happy."

"I am actually. You found a way we didn't really think of. Buster is lucky he's got you." Olivia smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm really lucky to have you." Elliot smirked putting his hands on her waist. He kissed her nose.

"I know you are, but I'm pretty lucky too." Olivia smiled kissing him on the lips.

"What time is it?" Elliot asked leaning his forehead against hers.

"Almost four, you are free as a bird now." Olivia smirked.

"Oh, am I?" Elliot asked coyly.

Olivia laughed at him and lead him out of the barn, looking at him the whole time. "Where are we going?"

"Well, we are going to this place called Harbor View. It's probably a half and hour from here. Then, we can walk on one of the trails here to burn off the food. You get a lot of food. It's way too good to pass up." Elliot smiled.

Olivia smiled. "Okay, that sounds really fun."

"Good, now I have to change. I'll be right back." Elliot said kissing her on the cheek and going inside with his clothes.

Olivia smiled to herself. She ran her finger along Elliot's trunk. She opened the door to the passenger side and got in. She turned on the radio and let her legs hang out of the side of the truck.

Elliot came out a moment later and smiled when he saw her. She just fit perfectly in his truck. She looked at him and smiled. Elliot smiled back and went over to her. "You look pretty nice in this truck."

"Really? Maybe because it's yours." Olivia smiled playfully.

"Oh, that could very well be the reason. But, I'm pretty sure you'd look good anywhere." Elliot smirked. Olivia kissed his nose and sat in her seat properly so Elliot could close the door.

Elliot went around to the other side and got in. He threw his dirty clothes in the backseat. "You ready?"

"You bet." Olivia smiled.

Elliot started his truck and headed down the driveway. Elliot turned up the radio. He smiled when she started singing. "Holy cow!"

Olivia looked at him. "What?"

"You didn't tell me you could sing." Elliot said.

"It didn't come up." Olivia smirked.

Elliot laughed. "You are going to be my adventure, Liv."

"Good, I hope you find a lot." Olivia smirked.

They reached the restaurant thirty minutes later. Elliot told the hostess that they were their and they waited to be called. Elliot sat on one of the benches out fron with Olivia while they waited.

"So, how'd you find out about this place?" Olivia asked.

"My friends and I came down here last summer with our boat. We stopped to eat here. It's the best meal I ever had." Elliot smiled.

Olivia laughed. "Any recommendations?"

"Mmmm, I'd say the chicken. They also have really good mushrooms." Elliot said.

"Stabler for 2!" The hostess said from the door.

Elliot and Olivia got up and followed the hostess to their table. They both talked as they waited for their food to come. The waitress came over and set down their plates. "Enjoy!" She smiled.

Elliot stared at Olivia while she looked over her food. She looked up at him and smiled. "What?"

"I want to see your face when you have your first taste." Elliot smiled gesturing to her food.

Olivia laughed and grabbed her fork. "You are so weird." She cut a peice of the chicken and stabbed it with her fork. She smiled at Elliot's impatience when he wimpered. Olivia put the chicken in her mouth. "Oh my god!"

Elliot smiled as he watched her face contort into a look of pure pleasure. He suddenly felt turned on. He drank his water to calm himself.

"This is the best thing I have ever tasted." Olivia moaned taking another bite.

"Good, now I can eat." Elliot smiled as he cut into his chicken.

"You didn't have to watch me taste it." Olivia smirked.

"Well, where's the fun in that?" Elliot asked.

Olivia chuckled. They soon finished their dinner and paid the bill. Elliot put his hand on the small of Olivia's back as they walked back to the car.

"I feel like I need to walk for the next week just to work off that meal." Olivia said putting a hand on her stomach.

Elliot chuckled. "I told you. It's way to good to not finish it."

Olivia laughed. "You were right."

"Say that again." Elliot said.

"You were right?" Olivia asked.

Elliot opened her door. "Yeah, I'm cherising the moment. I may not hear that again for a long time."

Olivia laughed and got into the truck. "Well, I'll try to tell you that as much as I possibly can."

"I am looking forward to it." Elliot smiled kissing her nose and closing the door. He went around the truck and got into the driver's side. "So, what trail did you want to go on?"

"Well, we could walk on the same one we did the other day. We could climb that tree again." Olivia suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Elliot smirked and started the truck.

**Please review! Next chapter- What will happen on their walk? Nothing bad and there is no climbing trees. Guess in your reviews and see if you're right!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review please! **

Elliot pulled up to Cragen's house. He and Olivia both got out of his truck and started walking along the path. They hooked their fingers together as they walked.

Elliot watched as Olivia's blue dress swayed slightly. "So, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why did you leave your mother in New York?"

Olivia looked at him. "You should know, before this goes too far. Uh, my mother was... attacked when she was younger. I'm a product of her attack. That's why I didn't tell you right away. When I tell people, they usually bolt faster than their legs can carry them."

Elliot stopped her and took both of her shoulders. "Well, I'm not other people. Liv, I'm not going anywhere."

Olivia smiled and kissed him. "Good. C'mon we're losing daylight."

Elliot chuckled as she dragged him along the trail. He hurried with her to the creek. By the time they got there, the sun was going down and there was a full moon.

They climbed up the tree to their spot and watched the sun slowly disapear from sight. "I love you." Elliot said into her ear.

Olivia smiled and turned to him. "I love you too."

Olivia kissed him with as much passion as she had within herself. Elliot helped her straddle him when it turned into a full blown make out session. They parted when air became necessary. They were both panting while smiling.

They communicated with their eyes and agreed they wanted more. They climbed out of the tree and over to the creek. Elliot pulled off his shirt while Olivia let her dress fall to the ground. She slid off her underwear and Elliot took off his pants and boxers.

Olivia grabbed his hand and smiled. He smiled back at her. They ran to the edge of the creek and jumped in. The cold water consumed them. Olivia was the first one to surface; Elliot soon followed her.

Olivia smiled at him and wrapped herself around him. Elliot kissed her nose before kissing her lips. Olivia opened her mouth to him. He entered almost immediatly. After a moment, they parted. "Are you sure?" Elliot asked.

"I have never been more sure in my entire life." Olivia smiled and kissed his cheek. Elliot smiled and kissed her again. This time, he slowly lowered her onto him. She moaned into his mouth as he filled her completely.

"You okay?" Elliot asked dropping his forehead to hers.

"God, yes. You feel perfect." Olivia whispered. She placed small kisses on his jaw. She slowly rolled her hips against his.

Elliot groaned and pulled out of her inch by inch and went right back in. He felt as if he was on fire. The pleasure was coursing through him. She was sucking his neck encouraging him.

Olivia let out a throaty moan as he moved inside her. She felt the tension build in her belly. He tasted so good. She smirked when she saw an already visible mark on his neck. "My god!" Olivia breathed.

Elliot knew she was getting close when it was getting harder to pull out of her and push back in. "Holy shit Liv! C'mon baby, just let go I'm going to go with you."

Olivia kissed Elliot to prevent her scream from being heard. She let go and her whole world went black. Elliot went with her. He yelled somthing into her mouth that she couldn't understand.

When they pulled away, Olivia dropped her forehead onto his. "What?" She panted.

Elliot chuckled breathing heavily. "I said I love you."

"Oh, I love you too." Olivia smiled and kissed him. After a moment, she spoke again. "We should probably get out of the creek. Otherwise, we're going to have some explaining to do at the house."

Elliot smiled. "Probably, you're hair is all wet."

"Eh, we'll say that I pushed you into the creek and you pulled me in when I tried to help you out." Olivia said grabbing Elliot's hand when he pulled her out of the water.

"Yeah, that's a story." Elliot smirked rolling his eyes.

Olivia laughed and slipped on her dress. She kissed his cheek and slipped on her shoes after putting on her underwear. She turned to see Elliot buttoning the last buttons on his shirt.

"You ready?" Elliot asked going over to her and taking her hand.

"Yeah, let's go." Olivia smiled and leaned into Elliot's side when he put his arm on her shoulders.

They made it back to the house to find Cragen washing Giggles. "Hey, there you guys are... why are you two all wet?"

"Uh, Liv pushed me in and when she offered to help me out I pulled her in with me." Elliot smirked.

Cragen laughed. "You are the first one to actually do that."

Olivia smirked. "Yeah, he is the first one."

Elliot smiled. "Well, I should probably get going." He kissed Olivia's cheek. "I will pick you up tomorrow for the carnival. See ya Don."

"Yep, see you tomorrow Elliot." Don said getting back to washing his horse.

Olivia kissed him on the lips. "Tomorrow at ten?"

"Sounds good, love you." Elliot smiled and kissed her again.

"Love you." Olivia smiled and went into the house.

Elliot jogged over to his truck and started driving away. As he looked at the house in his rearview mirror, he smiled. He was her first. He was glad it went both ways. He looked down at his radio where he had a picture of him and Olivia.

Elliot was on a hay bail with Olivia on his lap. He had his arms around her stomach. She was holding the camera with one hand. She had her other hand around Elliot's shoulders. They were both smiling. Elliot pulled onto the road and made a silent promise to never let her go.

Olivia hurried up to her room. She took off her dress and changed into her pajamas. She looked out her window just in time to see Elliot leave the driveway. She smiled and went over to her bed.

She turned on her radio and opened up her nightstand drawer. She took out the bundle of pictures her and Elliot took the other day on their walk. Most of them were of her and Elliot doing something.

The one Olivia loved was of Elliot laying on the ground with his hands behind his head. He was smiling softly with his eyes closed. She was straddling him when she took the picture.

Right after she took it, Elliot flipped her over and kissed her. Olivia smiled down at the picture and taped it to her lamp. She put the rest of the pictures back in her drawer and laid in her bed. She looked at Elliot's picture one last time before turing off her light and going to sleep happier than she had ever been.

**Please review! Sorry for the wait!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review! You guys are awesome! If you guys like this story, check out my other one called When We Met. It's a lot like this one I've heard. Love you guys.**

The summer went by quickly. Olivia and Elliot fell more in love with each other everyday. On the day that Olivia and Elliot had to move back, Elliot drove to Cragen's to pick her up. Her car was already at their apartment.

Olivia came out of the house with her bags. Elliot took them from her and loaded them into the tailgate. "Is that everything?"

"Yeah, everything else can stay here." Olivia said.

Don came out of the house then. He walked down the steps slowly. "You better take care of my Olivia." He warned Elliot.

"Don't I always?" Elliot smirked. He wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Yes you do. And you do it very well, I might add." Olivia smiled brushing her finger over his lips.

"Well, you guys better get going. You don't want to get caught in traffic when you get there." Cragen said. He hugged Olivia and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"Yep, love you Don." Olivia smiled.

"Love you too, Liv." Don smiled and clapped Elliot's shoulder. "I'm not going to say that to you." He laughed.

Elliot laughed with him. "Okay, I'll see you around Don."

"Yeah, now get out of here!" Don chuckled as he headed towards the barn.

Elliot smiled and opened the passenger door for Olivia. "Well, we have an apartment to get to."

"Why yes we do." Olivia smiled getting into the truck. "Hey El?"

Elliot leaned against the door. "Yes baby?"

"Love you." Olivia smiled sweetly.

"Love you too Liv." Elliot smiled and kissed her. He walked around the truck and got into the driver's seat. "So, what do you want to do once we get back?"

Olivia smiled at him. "How about I hang out with my gorgous boyfriend in our new apartment?"

"Do you want me to leave to give you two some privacy?" Elliot asked smirking.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Olivia chuckled.

Elliot looked at her with wide eyes. Olivia laughed. "I was joking El. C'mon, how am I supposed to hang out with you if you're not there.?"

"Miss me while I'm gone and attack me when I get back." Elliot smiled driving down the driveway.

Olivia laughed. "You don't have to leave for me to attack you." She winked at him with a devilious grin.

**20 YEARS LATER**

Elliot jogged along the streets of town. After him and Olivia graduated from college, they moved to a small town fifteen minutes away from Don. He turned onto his street and started walking.

He smiled when he saw Olivia outside. She was watering the flowers that he helped put in the week before. Kyle, their 17 year old, was staining the front porch. It was his punishment for sassing off.

Elliot walked into their driveway and up the sidewalk. He walked up behind Olivia and kissed her shoulder. She turned to look at him. "Hey." Elliot said.

"Hey!" Olivia smiled and kissed his lips. "How was your run?"

"Good, where's Kassandra?" Elliot asked looking around the yard.

Olivia smiled widely and rolled her eyes. "Where do you think? She's where she always is."

Elliot chuckled and looked up into the tree. Sure enough, there was Kassandra, their 15 year old, sitting in the tree. She loved to look down the valley. "I think I'll join her." Elliot smiled.

He jogged over to the tree and grabbed onto the branches. He soon made it to where Kassandra was. She was on the board that he put up there for her. Elliot sat down on it with her. "Hey."

"Hey Dad." Kassandra smiled. She looked back down the valley. "Did you ever do this when you were younger?"

"What? Stay up in trees for hours looking at a view I've seen for the past 15 years? No. I did climb trees though. On our first date, your mother and I climbed a tree by the creek on Don's farm." Elliot smiled.

All of the sudden, Kassandra tensed up. "Hey Dad?"

"Yes my little brat?" Elliot smirked.

"Turd!" Kassandra smiled slapping his chest. "Okay, you can't freak out on me or anything.

"Uh, okay?" Elliot said unsure. When she said he couldn't freak out, it usually meant he would freak out.

"Um,... the other day, Patrick asked me out for Friday night. Mom said I could go." Kassandra said.

Elliot's eyes widened. He looked at his daughter. "What?!"

"Mom!" Kassandra yelled and she climbed up to a different branch. All of the sudden, Elliot was being sprayed with the hose.

Elliot put his hands in front of his face. "OLIVIA!"

Olivia stopped spraying him. He looked at her; she had he game face on. Kassandra was standing next to her trying not to laugh at him. Olivia still had her game face on. "Kids, why don't you go inside for a while."

Elliot gulped as his kids went into the house. He looked back at Olivia. She had her arms crossed and she was leaning on her left hip. He was her prey right now. "Why don't you come down here, _dear._" Olivia said.

Elliot started climbing down the tree. Olivia put the hose on the hook and took off her gloves. When Elliot reached the ground, he turned to Olivia. "Yes?"

"What are you trying to do?" Olivia asked. She walked right up to him, their faces inches agart.

"Our daughter should not be dating. She's only a little girl." Elliot said.

"El, I get that she's your little girl, but she's fifteen. You let Dickie start dating when he was 13 even though I didn't want him to. Kassandra has already dated; she wanted to tell you about this one." Olivia said. She took a deep breath and leaned her forehead against his. "I'm not thrilled with the idea of either of them dating, but it's going to happen. Can you please let her?"

Elliot looked into her big, brown eyes. Man, she knew how to get what she wanted. "Well, you know I can't say no to you."

"You can't say no to your daughter either. That's why you didn't say it up there. I know you, El." Olivia smiled. "Just think, we'll get the house to ourselves more."

Elliot visibily perked up after she said that. His eyes got wide and a slow smile played across his lips. "I like the sound of that."

"You do?" Olivia smiled, faking astonishment. She chuckled and kissed his nose. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot smiled and kissed her lips. After they parted, he leaned his cheek against her temple and put his arm around her. "Where did you find this?"

Olivia smiled. She was wearing a red plaid shirt that was tied to show off her toned stomach. She had on denium shorts that went just a few inches shorter than mid thigh. "I never tell my secrets El."

"You're wearing Kassandra's clothes again, aren't you?" Elliot asked smirking.

Olivia smiled sweetly. "You will never know." She walked down the sidewalk and up the steps to their porch. "Are you coming in or what?"

Elliot chuckled. "I go where ever you go. That will never change." He climbed the steps and took Olivia's hand. Once inside, he went to take a shower. When he came out, Kassandra and Olivia were eating cookie dough while sitting on the counter. "WELL, what are we up to?"

They both jumped and turned to him. Olivia hid the cookie dough container behind her. "Nothing."

"You are worse than Kassandra!" Elliot laughed. He walked over to them and stole the cookie container.

"Hey!" They both yelled. They reached for the cookie container, but Elliot back up.

"You guys are my little piggies. This thing is half gone already." Elliot chuckled digging into it with a spoon.

"Yeah, but you love us anyway." Olivia smiled.

"Hey, where's your brother?" Elliot asked his daughter.

"Uh, I think he's playing basketball out back." She said. She hopped off the counter and looked out the window. "Yeah, he's out there."

Elliot kissed Kassandra's head as she walked by. "Thank you brat."

"Whatever turd!" Kassandra yelled behind her as she went to play with their dog.

"You do realize that your son is a bigger brat than your daughter and yet his nickname is champ?" Olivia chuckled.

"Yes I do. I have no idea how it started, but it's kind of just stuck with us. She went from princess to big meanie to brat." Elliot smiled. "How is she fifteen already?"

"Trust me. I ask myself that everyday." Olivia said as she got off the counter and leaned agaisnt Elliot's arm. She put her head on his shoulder.

"It seems like yesterday we were on our first date." Elliot said kissing Olivia's head.

"Yeah," Olivia smiled. "That was a really good night. The best night."

"You are 100% right about that one. I've loved you everyday since that night." Elliot smiled. He put his arm around Olivia and pulled her so she was in front of him.

She kissed his chest and looked up into his eyes. "That was twenty years ago, El. Since then, we've gotten married, had two of the best children in the world, and we got a house."

"To think, you were just the farmer's neice when I met you." Elliot smirked. "Now you're my wife and mother of our children. You are also a Stabler now."

Olivia chuckled. "Yeah, eighteen years of marriage and you still call me Mrs. Stabler in the morning. I love that."

Elliot kissed her nose. "How about, this Friday night, you and I go on a date? Recreate our first one, every last detail."

"That's perfect." Olivia smiled and kissed him. A week later, they went on that date. It led to little Kent. Everyday, Elliot thanks god for the Farmer's Neice.

**Please review! It's sad to have this story end, but every story does at some point. You guys are the best.**


End file.
